God's of SAO
by BeniKaze
Summary: We have watched the world bloom anew, seen the beginning of man and time itself. Now, as new technology appears, we too delve into the worlds newest creations. This is our journey into this new age of mankind, our attempt at living a normal life we never had the chance to experience. Parings undecided Naruto/Sasuke/KazutoxAsuna Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Sao but neither do you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SAO fic so please no flames, I'm doing my best. I hope you all enjoy but here's some important info. Parings are currently undecided as of right now and the evolution theory is just being used for story purposes, not going against any religion. Sorry about that, now let's get on with this story!**

Chapter 1

I have lived for countless centuries, watching the world rebuild itself. My generation had razed the world, after the ten tails and Madara were loose it was hell. Both had erased nearly every civilization in existence, only the kages, Sasuke and I remained. We both had the sages power but we were wary, after killing black Zetsu and learning of Kaguya we stopped the majority of assaults on the two. The sage visited with us briefly, saying that if Madara and the ten tails combined the stakes would change. Kaguya would take over his body if we weakened the jinchuuriki so we halted advances. We waited until they had separated quite a distance before we moved. To ensure they wouldn't fuse together the kages took on the Juubi and we took on Madara.

The kages agreed to take on the raging beast after it had absorbed Obito and went crazy on everyone. This was best because the kages knew we would stand a better change against the elder Uchiha. Sadly, the plan worked all too well as Madara was dispatched quicker than expected. The elder had not anticipated our attack so soon, his chakra levels were low and his defenses were down. It was a quick and one sided battle. As Sasuke was destroying Madara's eyes and burning the body we sensed the ten tails approaching as it had already killed the kages. All was according to plan as it neared our location before both Sasuke and I got into position. One on one side of a seal and one on the opposing side, the seal meant to separate the beast into us both as so no one would become more powerful than the other. We had agreed upon this a day ago after the sage had recommended it and Sasuke had surprisingly spoken out afterwards. He said, "With how the world is today there is nothing left to rule, no reason to try and become hokage to a village that doesn't exist."

Once the beast had set foot in the large spiral sealing matrix it had begun, the most painful thing Sasuke or I had ever felt in our entire lives up until then. It took no more than a minute but it felt like hours of agonizing pain as the seal forced the demonic being's chakra into our bodies. Once the sealing was done the great sage left, the chakra holding him to the world disappearing. After the sealing it was quiet, nearly every bit of ninja presence was destroyed and only a few civilians remained but their time was limited on the continent, later renamed Pangaea. Sasuke and I opted to disappear, our powers were too great to be used on earth in such a fragile state. Besides, we knew life would begin anew with nature paving the way to peace. Sasuke used his powers that came from the rinnengan to break off a large piece of land and send it out to sea, to be renamed Japan by later inhabitants.

We had lived alone for nearly ten years, learning that we didn't age but after that first decade both of did things we deeply regretted. In many ways we attempted to kill ourselves, even throwing kunai at each other's heads, but nothing worked as our brain and skull regenerated. The only thing we stopped short of was completely disintegrated ourselves but after that we cried, there was no shame as we wept with one another. Knowing we were immortal there was no chance to ascend to our loved ones, to meet them again. A year later something strange happened, we noticed all humans had died and any animals left started to changed. Our residual chakra and the Juubi's caused them to change, others changed more so in special cases. They adapted slowly as no humans were in control of population anymore and there was demonic chakra left over. Scientists in later years would call them dinosaurs, but unlike those men and women, we knew what had caused them to be created in the first place. What we figured out later on was the residue of charka had killed off the humans of our kind because of its poisonous qualities. Once dinosaurs reigned it was mostly quiet for a few decades, dreadfully lonely as well, as there were no strange creatures on our island.

However, nearly two hundred years after the first mutated animal surfaced, did they make their way to our island. Some were large bird like creatures and a select few were massive sharks or some large creature the size of the Ichibi. For the next two centuries or so we needed not leave the island as food came to us but then it happened, a large chunk of rock collided with earth, blacking out everything and plunging the world into an ice age. We survived with ease, already using thick animal fur to keep us warm as many dinosaurs had died from the meteor and the rest died in the cold. Once it had cleared up we noticed something off in the larger continent later known as Asia, some primates had evolved to have more human like qualities. We decided to protect them for a few months, making sure they could live on their own before returning home and leaving them to fend for themselves. We had agreed to help the developing humans only to repopulate the earth as it had been. Once that was over it got quiet for five or six centuries until more advanced humans made the trek across the ocean to our small island. We knew we had to seclude ourselves, our energy caused one of two things to happen. One was they would become calm, overly so to where they would do nothing until they died of hunger or thirst. Second was they would go insane, going on a killing spree or simply staying crazy before being put down by members of the community.

Sasuke and I created a small house atop a mountain with a small genjutsu over it so if anyone did find us we would be intangible and invisible to them. After that we waited centuries, we both had lost track of time as days flew by. I believe the year exactly was 2021 we decided to delve into the world once more, having perfected a seal that kept only our aura at bay we could live with everyone for some time. We had already disguised clones to gather funds and clothes for us before Sasuke and I decided to stay at a town called Kawagoe, not overly large but nothing too small that couldn't allow us room to grow as time progressed. Sasuke opted to wear a simple long sleeved navy blue dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes along with a necklace that had three tome on it and a thin white hoodie. I myself had opted to wear a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black and red checkered vans, a long sleeved black trench coat with a high collar and my necklace from Tsunade. We were quite tall, both of us at 6'1" while an average height for men here was around 5'10".

After we had arrived in the city we had clones transform into our 'parents' that enrolled us in the town's high school. We had bought our own computers and became beta testers for a new game called Sword Art Online that ran on something called nerve gear. This was one of the main reasons we wanted to come down here, to try this game out. Being a beta, a tester of the basic version would allow us to submerse ourselves into this new technology. Nearly a week later both Sasuke and I laid on beds across from one another, our head gear on and pre-game body scan done.

"At the same time….Link start!" we said before everything went black. The pre-game menu opened up, allowing us to create an avatar but strangely ours was already there, all the way down to every last detail. We opted to ignore that, only assuming that the helmet and body scan we did allowed the game to get all of our features. Once they had entered their names in, both using their real names, they all entered the main plaza with other beta testers before someone appeared on a large platform in front of them. Naruto noticed he was wearing a white t shirt with armor and black pants while Sasuke had all black clothes with the basic leather armor.

"Welcome everyone to the beta of Sword Art Online, I am the tutorial for all beta players." For the next few minutes they listened to the tutorial before they all grouped up and Naruto spoke.

"Ok guys, I think it's best if we stick together and get as far as we can with this beta trial. We can find a safe pass to the next town before leveling up enough to fight the boss for level one of Aincrad and go as far as we can go before our beta test timer is up. How's that sound guys?! One big mass takeover of Aincrad!" shouted Naruto as everyone cheered and took off towards the next town. After that they took a few hours to get basic weapons, Naruto using a dagger while Sasuke used a common sword strapped to his back, sticking out of the side as his old sword used to. Now they sat near the town, discussing new information they had learned.

"So we've got jonin reserves in here, you can write seals while accessing a bit of the Juubi's chakra and I have my rinnengan. That's not much" said Sasuke.

"Good, I wanted it this way. I want to work for everything, my speed, strength, sword skills, everything. This is like a clean slate, we can start anew here so let's get going!" shouted Naruto as he ran off and Sasuke just shook his head, chuckling. He ran off with Naruto and the others to take on the tower castle of the game. That short day was amazing for everyone, we had cleared nearly eighteen levels on our own before the beta timer ran out and we bid farewell as we woke up in the real world.

"That was something else, fully submersing your mind into virtual reality that keeps you from moving your real body while doing everything you normally do in life. I can't wait for the real version to launch in six months" said Naruto as he and Sasuke stood up, a little wobbly at first.

"Let's get ready, school starts in an hour so we don't want to be late" said Sasuke as they both left to shower and change before leaving. For six months they stayed focused heavily on school, learning every bit of information they could before the game started. They had memorized nearly every book the school had given them, even reading multiple online source data banks for info regarding all world happenings. Over the course of the time they had befriended Kazuto Kirigaya, his little sister Suguha, Rika Shinozaki who Naruto took quite a liking too and Keiko Ayano. All seemed rather nice but somehow had never met up, but while they enjoyed life near humans once more another human was discreetly helping them out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kayaba Akihiko sat at his desk, finalizing all SAO servers while tweaking the beta game to make it somewhat fair to new gamers when he came across two beta player's data and smiled.

"I had hoped you two would appear so you could join my game, I always wondered how you two would act if you were to be stuck in a situation similar to what you had in your own time. It may shorten the game with you two powerhouses but I'm willing to take the risk" said Kayaba as he locked all info on the two with his login code while burying it deep within servers that he hoped no one would look in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six months later

Naruto waved off Rika and Keiko before he and Sasuke walked or really jogged home, both excited to start full version of the game. Once they were inside the house they laid down and turned their computers on. After the two computers were on they checked their wireless signal before hooking up the nerve gear.

"I wonder if we will group up with a few beta testers again and start a guild" said Naruto as the helmet booted up.

"Who knows, let's hope so though" said Sasuke before the helmets came on.

"Together again….Link start!" they said simultaneously before they were thrust into the game.

**Well everyone that's the first chapter of Gods of SAO! I know it's not super amazing but it's a start, I've never written an SAO fanfiction so it's going to take a bit to get started on this genre. Also I won't update too much, I've got others stories to write and I might get a job soon. Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know how it was in a review! Have a good day everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a bit since I updated, I've been a little busy so I have less time to write. Not much to say so enjoy the new chapter!**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"****-**demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke roamed the grassy fields outside the town of beginnings, looking for higher level enemies.

"So, want to find some beta players and start up a guild?" asked Naruto as they walked around the empty plain.

"For now we need to level up a bit more, maybe later" said Sasuke before the ground began to shake, both turned to see a stamped of boar 20 strong running towards them. The two acted quickly pulling out their swords and crouching down to attack. Once the group was within three feet, they moved. Their swords glowed as they swung in a large arch together, Sasuke's from right to left and Naruto from left to right, taking out a whole line of them. That single strike had easily sliced through all in the first line, taking out seven and the swung again, taking out another seven then one final arch swing took the remaining six.

"Man, that barely got us to level two" said Naruto as he looked at his experience gauge, seeing a lot of empty space to his next level.

"The next town over has higher level wolves along with some better weapons. Want to head there?" asked Sasuke as he sheathed his sword and Naruto followed suit.

"Yeah sure, why not?" said Naruto before the two disappeared in a blue light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They reappeared inside the main plaza of the town of beginnings. Before they could run off every player in SAO appeared in the town before a warning sign flashed above in the sky. Then it spread into a dome around the town before what looked like blood oozed from the dome and took the form of a cloaked man.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the world of Sword Art Online. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, creator of the game as I'm sure most of you know. I brought you all here to inform you of a few things. First, as a few noticed, I made it so no one can log out. The long out button will no longer exist within the game, this will be explained in a minute. Second, I have made it so if you die here the nerve sends a microwave signal through your brain, effectively killing you. In short hand, if you die in here you die in real life so do be careful as you only have one life. Also please access your inventory and pull out the mirror I have placed there. There is another surprise I have for you all." Once everyone had accessed the item they all were bathed in blue light before it died down, revealing that everyone was now looking exactly as they did in real life.

"I have taken away the avatars you made and revealed yourselves. If this is going to be a life and death game then you might as well look like your true self. Now, I'm sure you wondering how to get out of the game since there is no log out button. It's simple really, beat the final boss of castle Aincrad to win the game. There is no mystery quest, no level you must reach first, just finish the final boss at level 100 of Aincrad. As the last order of business I am speaking to a duo here that possess abilities beyond that of humans. I formally welcome you too Sword Art Online, here I have created items left behind from your civilization in hopes to enthrall you and to spice the game up a bit. I do hope you enjoy them, they are my gift to you two. Farewell for now" said the being before it dissolved into smoke, floating through the spaces of the dome before it disappeared.

"We need to go, now" said Sasuke before they took off running through the hysterical crowd. As they did Naruto spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hold up Sasuke" said Naruto as he kneeled down in front of a crying girl.

"He Rika-chan, or well Lisbeth" said Naruto as the girl picked her head up from her hands and looked at Naruto with teary eyes.

"N-Naruto?" said Lisbeth.

"That it is, I was going to ask if you wanted to tag along with Sasuke and I. Were heading to the next town over to level up, get some better weapons and gear" said Naruto.

Lisbeth shook her head and pointed to a small group behind her "I can't leave my friends here and I don't think they can handle all that right now."

Naruto ruffled her hair "That's alright, stay safe then Lisbeth-chan. Take this kunai though, place it in your pocket and only throw it down if you in danger." Lisbeth took the item and pocketed it before noticing something off.

"Wait, it's not in my inventory and I didn't equip it."

"It's a glitch item I found, that's all. Stay safe, never let that go" said Naruto before hugging her then running off with Sasuke. As they ran through the town and outside both saw a familiar face, a beta player and school friend. Kazuto or well as I avatar stated, Kirito.

"Hey, Kirito!" shouted Naruto as they boy slowed his pace and they stood face to face.

"Been a while since we've seen each other in here" said Kirito with a small smile.

"Haha yeah, heading to the next town over too?"

"Of course, want to join up for a bit?" asked Kirito.

"Sure, we planned to group up with some or most of the beta players at some point anyway so this is a start. Let's get going, those late night deals end soon" said Naruto before they took off running down the path.

One month later-same town-noon

"Find anything good?" asked Kirito as Naruto and Sasuke walked back.

"No, we're only level five so there isn't much we have to work with. We need to take on the first boss, he gives out a good amount exp and money but we need more people" said Naruto before he heard someone talking on the stage in the center of town.

"That's Diavel, wonder what he's saying" said Kirito as they walked over to hear him talk about fighting the first boss with about thirty others.

"This isn't like the 1000 beta players we had but this will have to do" said Sasuke.

"We'll go with them, then look for beta players while level up afterwards" said Naruto as the other two nodded their heads.

"Ok everyone, group up then meet at the boss door tomorrow morning" said Diavel as the three boys walked over to a lone hooded character.

"Would you like to create a party with us for the boss battle?" asked Kirito.

"You three seem to already be in your own" said the figure.

"We're just traveling partners" said Naruto.

"Alright, sound good then. My name's Asuna" said the girl before they all accepted the party invite by Kirito.

"I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke and I'm sure you guessed that's Kirito" said the tall blond haired boy.

"We should go ahead and get going, we don't have long" said Kirito. The hooded figure nodded her head before standing and following the three.

The next morning

The first assault team of SAO stood at the doors to the first boss.

"Remember, each group as a specific task to do. Stay close to your partners and each other's backs" said Diavel before they doors opened and they all rushed inside. Each group took positions as the room light up and the boss appeared, flanked by small lackeys meant to distract players. As they prepared to attack Diavel nodded Naruto who nodded back before speaking.

"My team and two others will keep the small enemies off your back while the others fight the boss" said Naruto as he, Sasuke, Kirito and Asuna ran forward. As they did the mass of people ran towards the boss, a section of that crowd went to the smaller enemies.

"Keep them corralled as best you can" said Naruto as they fought off the creatures. It was relatively easy but they were higher ranked then them meaning more hits to deliver since their heath was higher and the weapons they had now were weak. They all fought like clockwork, watching one another's backs as they fought two different enemies. Then it happened, just as it had in the beta. The beast's health dropped to half of one bar and he dropped his sword and shield but it didn't pull out a talwar as it had previously in the beta. It now held a nodachi, a blade with a bit more reach and strength behind it. Diavel, wanting the last attack bonus item went after the beast himself. He ignored the change in weaponry, resulting in his downfall. Diavel leaned back to dodge but the nodachi had more reach than he anticipated, easily slashing him across the chest and sending him into the air. Once air born the beast delivered his final strike, a horizontal cut across his stomach that send him to the ground at the edge of the boss room.

Kirito went back to give him a healing potion while the others kept the beast and it's lackeys at bay as best they could. However, it wasn't enough as the boss set its sights on Kirito and Diavel. Naruto and Sasuke noticed the change in its focus, tapped Asuna on the shoulder to get her attention before they took off towards Kirito's position.

With Kirito

Kirito had just listened to Diavel's last wish before he perished, shattering into pixel's that disappeared. He stood up and went to grab his sword only to see a shadow looming over him and hear a loud 'CLANG.' The black haired boy turned to see the monster's blade held back by Naruto and Sasuke's own swords.

"If you want to beat this game for him beat this boss first!" shouted Naruto as he and Sasuke shoved the sword with all their might, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Go!" shouted Sasuke as Asuna and Kirito charged. Both swapped out, Kirito deflecting the blade as Asuna used her light rapier to deliver quick strikes as it regained balance each time. As he came down to his last few pointes of health both went into attack mode. They continually assaulted him, staggering him back each time until Kirito delivered the final strike. A long slash from its stomach to head before it shattered then silence. It was dead quiet before the congratulation sign popped up over head and everyone started to cheer. Naruto, Sasuke and Asuna walked up to Kirito, Asuna's cloak no more from the final assault as the creature had cut it in half.

"How do you plan to beat the game? Alone or together?" asked Naruto and Kirito stood to talk only for someone else to speak.

"You three guys! You're those beta players! You knew what would happen and let Diavel die!" shouted a spiky orange haired man while a few others agreed with him.

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent as Kirito chuckled then spoke "Were actually Beaters, we've gotten though fifty levels in the beta. I know so many secrets you could only hope to know. I'll just let you sit on the knowledge of being second best to us." All while he spoke the three moved down the room and then left, stopping at the exit of the boss room. Kirito equipped the cloak of midnight and turned to the others, the towering figures of Naruto and Sasuke making them look ominous.

"Good luck to you all, I'm sure you'll need it" said Kirito before they left.

"Are you sure you want to go around alone?" asked Naruto as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"For now yes, I want to experience things on my own for a bit then join a guild" said Kirito before Asuna ran up behind them.

"What about the party?" asked Asuna before she got a notice it was dissolved.

"I'm going to explore on my own, Naruto and Sasuke were already looking for people before all this. Maybe we'll meet up somewhere else but if someone asks you to join their guild do it. I'll see you around" said Kirito before he turned around only for Naruto to speak.

"Both of you take this, if you're ever in any danger just throw it down and I'll appear wherever you are" said Naruto before he handed Asuna and Kirito a tri pronged kunai. Once Kirito had gotten his kunai he turned then left and Naruto spoke to Asuna.

"Stay safe out there and remember you can throw it whenever you are in trouble. Did you want us to come with you?"

Asuna shook her head "I can take care of myself, I plan to explore anyway so you guys go do what you planned to do.

"Very well, see you around" said Naruto before they walked out of the castle.

"Let's gather some beta players and fight some of the stronger enemies on the second level" said Naruto.

"Sounds good, I want a new sword anyway so let's hurry up" said Sasuke as he pulled up his friends menu. On it was a tab called saved friends, Sasuke opened it and showed Naruto the first few names.

"We'll go down the list for now, get as many as we can in three days before taking on the second level" said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded his head and looked to the sky "It's nice, you know? Being able to work from the ground up once more, it's nostalgic really."

"It is, this time I can help others unlike my childhood" said Sasuke as the shadow of a cloud went across him, signifying a dark thought.

Then the sun peaked out and Naruto spoke "We both will, as long as we help others. Now let's get going, we've got things to do."

"The first guy says the town of beginnings on his, right outside where the fields are. Use your warp crystal" said Naruto before he felt a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Fields outside of beginnings

Naruto and Sasuke watched the scenery change from sky to a grassy field. In said field sat five people, coincidentally all were beta players.

"Cloud watching I see" said Naruto, causing the two girls and three guy's heads to turn before they all smiled.

"Been a while" said one girl with long blonde hair as she hugged him.

"That is has Star" said Naruto as he hugged her back.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to come find us" said Jax, a tall black haired man in his early 20's

"We decided to help a group of players take down the first floor boss. Now we're fathering beta players to raid the second level. We want to level up a bit before going after all the beta players so we figured getting a few would help out before going to level two" said Naruto.

"H-how have you b-been doing Sasuke?" asked the shy brown haired girl.

"I've been just fine Miya, how have you been?" asked Sasuke.

"Go-good" said Miya before Naruto spoke.

"Let's get going everyone" said Naruto before walking off with Sasuke at his left and the others closely behind.

"Where is the next one at?" asked Star.

"The next town over has tow but those guys are the twins" said Sasuke.

"Just great" said Jax followed by a sigh.

"What's s-so bad about t-the twins?" asked Miya.

"They can hid and stay undetected better than everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke. They'll be tough to find" said Star.

"It's not finding them that's the real trouble, they can't speak so they use signs to communicate. That and they have a tendency to sneak around and steal anything they fancy" said Naruto as they walked to the next town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Does anyone know sign language?" asked Star.

"I know a code similar to it, I can speak pretty well with them" said Naruto as they entered the town over. It was relatively crowded since there it was still early in the game and there were still many low levels.

"So how do we find them?" asked Jax.

"I know where one is at, I'll be back" said Naruto before he scaled a wall then jumped from roof to roof since they were so close together. Sasuke drew his sword then pointed it at a dark corner near the door to the house Naruto had climbed up, confusing the others until a cloaked figure stepped out.

"How did Naruto miss him?" asked Star.

"He didn't, he just left me to get him since he was close" said Sasuke, not revealing that both used their sensory ability to sense specific signatures even in the game. The figure removed his hood to show a boy with short brown hair, black eyes and an average build.

'Been a while Sasuke' signed the boy.

'It seemed like an eternity Eiji' signed back Sasuke. Then Naruto walked up to them from the streets, another boy that looked identically to the other one next to him. The offsetting detail was Eiji had blue eyes and the others was green.

"This is Keji, the other one by Sasuke is Eiji. Since we're all here we need to go ahead and grab black cloaks, no tears or anything. Sasuke and I will get extra for other members we pick up" said Naruto before they separated, only Eiji and Keji following Naruto and Sasuke.

Outside the town

Now everyone donned solid black cloaks with hoods covering their heads. The reason for cloaks was so no back clothing like jacket sleeves would get in the way.

"I see you and Sasuke switched weapons like I did" said Jax. All three had a lighter but slightly stronger sword that was the same as the basic, only being skinner and a few inches shorter. Star opted to use her basic sword to save for a scythe while Miya got a shield. The twins used or kept their choice of black metal daggers that also acted as throwing knives.

"Alright, anyone else?" asked Star. For the next few says they went from town to town, looking for beta players wondering around as they did. Some did decline their offer, already being with friends or family but they were given the offer to always have the backing of the guild for any reason. Now the group of fifty beta players stood on the second level.

"Alright, separate into groups of five and scan the area. If you find the boss room just keep it marked on your map, let's get going" said Naruto as he, Sasuke, Jax and the twins moved forward down a long hallway.

"It's a little quiet, think this might be…."

"Just a boss floor, it might be but stay alert incase it's not" said Sasuke as they walked in a circle formation, each having their weapons drawn. Then they heard a feint rattling before something walked out of the darkness of the hall ahead of them.

"Skeleton warrior, in the beta it was trolls. It seems they changed it up quite a bit" said Naruto as two walked out farther. One carried a shield and sword and another just a sword, the twins dispatched them easily by throwing their daggers into their skulls. It was expected, the weapons were level five and the enemy was a level four, easy prey. Then something different skeleton walked out, carrying two swords but it walked deliberate, no shaking or rattling. It's posture was perfect, a tight grip on its swords, it looked straight at Naruto and Sasuke who tensed slightly. That one looked different, it walked like a warrior, not a flimsy skeleton that would fall apart with a strong gust of wind. With its level being ten it signaled that it was strong but showed it in the next few second.

The skeleton leaned down then took off faster than expected but not fast enough. Naruto and Sasuke had fought beings plenty faster, they couldn't move at their real speed but what they could move at was enough. Both stabbed it dead in the head, stopping it's movements until Jax finished it off with his own to the skeleton's skull. It shook before exploding into pixels that disappeared into thin air as Jax and the twins let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought these guys would be easy" said Jax.

"We need to let the others know, Jax send a message and we will protect you" said Sasuke and Jax nodded his head.

Jax pulled up a group message then turned the voice recorder on and spoke "Everyone listen up, I've got an update on the enemies in here. The one that has two swords and acts different, his movements are calm and he's extremely dangerous. Keep a tight grouping when in battle, that's all. Stay safe" said Jax before he stopped the recording then sent it out.

"Alright, lets-"

"Help, this is Star! We need help now!" came up a video message before it disappeared.

"Shit, where are they?" asked Jax as he tried to pull up his map.

"Back down the hall and to the left" said Sasuke before they took off. Along the way they met up with two more groups while others had either made it there or were on the way. They arrived to an open door, inside were five groups trying to fend off a six arm skeleton holding blade, his level reaching level thirteen. On the other side was Mari, injured badly as she tried to crawl over.

"Shit, hang on Mari!" shouted Naruto.

"I will" said Mari weakly but it spelled her death. The skeleton creature hear her, using one of its many swords it stabbed the girl in the stomach. All Mari could do was gasp quietly and reach to the others before she shattered into pieces. The room was silent, the last three of the beta players arrived to see the first casualty of the group. Star slid down the wall slowly, tears streaming down her face knowing she insisted to see what the next boss looked like. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the boss, knowing they only wanted one choice of action.

"Everyone, close the door and get near them now!" shouted Naruto as they did as he instructed rather quickly and the boss watched them leave his field of attack range.

"What you are about to see you will tell no one, this is our groups secret. We trust you will honor our request for we are doing this for Mari" said Naruto as he unequipped his sword and armor while Sasuke switched to a reverse grip. Then Naruto changed a bit, his hair became wilder while his eyes turned red and his pupils changed to black slits. Sasuke kept his left rinnengan eye closed, only activating his right sharingan eye.

"For Mari" said Naruto quietly as he leaned down a bit.

"For Mari" said Sasuke quietly as he too leaned down a bit then both disappeared in a burst of speed. They group stood in awe at what they saw, what the two men could do. First, Naruto delivered a devastating punch to the skeleton's chest. Sasuke followed up with a horizontal sword slash charged with lighting. Those two attacks alone dropped him two bars out of four, being a level two boss worked in their favor.

As Sasuke was in mid air he flew through and seals then spoke **"Katon: ****Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire release: Great fire ball!)" **A large ball of fire shot out of his mouth, hitting the skeleton right in the chest and covering it in smoke. Then the six armed giant stumbled out of the smoke, stumbling back with only a bar and a half left of health.

"Stun it!" shouted Naruto as he took off towards the wall and ran up it.

Sasuke pointed his hand at the skeleton then spoke **"Kaminari-ryō(Lightning charge!) **A small ball of lighting hit it, spreading all over it shocking it which stopped any movement. Now it's health was at one full bar as Naruto neared its head, a ball of blue energy in the blonds hand.

"**Rasengan!" **shouted Naruto as he shoved it into the skeleton's head. The creature screeched loudly before shattering just as Mari had only a minute before then the congratulation sign popped up. As Naruto landed on the ground Sasuke let his sharingan die while Naruto's appearance died down. Then he turned to the group before addressing them.

"I ask a favor from all of you. Please keep this between only those in this room. Why we can do this will be explained in a secure location at a later date but for now let's collect ourselves" said Naruto as he walked forward with Sasuke next to him. As they walked forward Jax stepped out then bowed to them.

"Thank you commanders!" said Jax. They could have left, leaving the boss alone but those two single handedly avenged their friend's death for them. Others eventually joined him, all stood near Jax in a low bow making Naruto chuckled a bit and smirk before he spoke.

"You're welcome, now let's get going. I'm sure you're all eager to level up too" said Naruto to lighten the mood causing many cheers to erupt.

**That's chapter two of God's of SAO, not overly long but not too short. I hope you all enjoyed it and review to tell me what you think. I'll upload as fast as I can but there is no set schedule since I am working on multiple other stories.**


End file.
